Meant to Be
by Litfreak89
Summary: Lily and Severus's friendship over the years


_AN: Written for Round 6 of the QLFC_

 _Team: Pride of Portree_

 _Position: Beater 2_

 _Beater 2's Prompt_ _: Write a fic based on the characters born in:_ _January: Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _Optional Prompts used:_

 _1\. (dialogue) "If I hear anyone say 'Happy Birthday,' one more time..."_

 _6\. (object) soccer ball_

 _Word count (excluding AN): 2437_

* * *

 **Meant to Be**

 **Pre-Hogwarts**

"Lily, he's weird." Petunia Evans was frustrated with her sister. "I'm going to tell Mum if you insist on seeing him anymore!"

"But…but Tuney! He's weird in a good way! He's like me!" Lily glared at her sister. She loved Petunia, but the older girl had very little tolerance for those who did not fit her definition of "normal."

Petunia scoffed. "Lily, Mum and Papa would not like you spending time with a drunk's son! He makes me very uncomfortable." She stopped a moment. "And what do you mean he's like you?" At ten, Petunia was particularly shrewd, especially when it came to her sister's well-being. She had noticed Lily's "accidents," but she'd hoped they were just that: accidents.

Lily sighed. "You know, Tuney. You know all about the strange things that happen around me. Severus explained what's going on; it's happening to him as well."

 _Severus…what type of name is that, anyway?_ However, Petunia looked at her sister warily and asked, "And…? What is it? What's going on?" She had seen enough books fly across the room and vegetables suddenly disappear from a plate to know something was possibly very wrong with her sister.

"Magic," Lily whispered reverently with a grin. "I can do magic, Petunia!"

The older girl, dreading the worst, laughed aloud in relief. "Magic!" she practically cackled. "Magic? I knew that boy was strange! His father has probably hit him on the head one too many times! You know there's no such thing." Petunia approached her sister. "Sister, that Snape boy is from a terrible family from a terrible part of town. He probably has no friends. Maybe this 'magic' thing is something he invented to make his dull life more interesting."

Lily's eyes flared in anger. "Who are you to say that magic isn't real, Petunia Evans? You're just jealous because you're a boring girl with no magic!" The nine-year-old ran out the door and joined the black-haired boy by the tree a ways from her house. She didn't need her sister's negative thoughts today; Lily Evans had just discovered that she was a witch!

* * *

 **First Year**

Lily found a compartment to herself. She had thought her first year at Hogwarts would be off to a better beginning that this. Thinking back to her last conversation with her sister, she choked back a tear.

 _Freak_. Her own sister had labeled her a freak because of her magic. Petunia had told Lily that not only was she a freak, but that she was going to a school full of freaks! The two girls had once been so close. However, after Severus had told Lily about her magic, Petunia had turned cold. The two still had a relationship for a while, but one day, out of the blue, Petunia had become hateful, refusing to even spend time with her sister. Today, that hate finally blew up in Lily's face.

Lily heard a sound from the doorway and looked up. Severus looked at his best friend with a shy smile. "Are you okay, Lily?"

"I'll be fine, Sev. How are you?" Lily forced a smile for her friend.

"I'm excited, Lily! Hogwarts is going to be amazing! My mum has told me all sorts of stories from her time there. At least whenever my father wasn't around."

The two first-years talked excitedly about the coming year, hoping they would be in the same house.

However, when they arrived at the school, they were slightly disappointed that they had been sorted into, not only two separate houses, but Gryffindor and Slytherin, two houses with a centuries-old rivalry. When they saw each other the next day in the Great Hall, Lily Evans and Severus Snape determined that their houses did not determine their friendship. They would get past this.

* * *

 **Second Year**

"If I hear anyone say 'Happy Birthday,' one more time…"

"Happy Birthday, Severus!" a joyful Lily Evans cried as she sat by him in the Great Hall.

"Lily! Were you the one who told everyone that it's my birthday?"

Lily laughed. "Actually, no, but I'm glad people know. You're such a loner, Sev. I know I'm an amazing friend and all, but you need to hang out with some people in your own house as well. Your house is your family, and even though you're Slytherin, there are bound to be some great people around you there too."

Severus had to laugh a bit at Lily's upbeat attitude. "I do have friends in there, Lily. I just prefer spending time with you when I get the chance." Remembering why he was cross in the first place, Severus turned to look at his friend more closely. "So…What'd you get me?"

"And why, Mr. Snape, would I have gotten you a gift? You don't want people to know it's your birthday, do you?" At the narrowing of his eyes, Lily laughed and reached behind her to her bag. She pulled out a poorly wrapped, spherical-shaped gift and handed it to Severus. "Open it!"

Severus pulled open the paper and burst out laughing. Lily had gotten him a white-and-black checkered ball. "Lily, as much as I appreciate the gift, what could have possibly given you the idea that I have any interest in football?"

Lily gaped. "Sev, you know you enjoyed playing with mine last summer! We can get some other students together and play a game or two." Looking at him closely, she frowned a bit. "You really don't like it?"

"Of course I do," Severus amended quickly. He hated to disappoint Lily. "Maybe this weekend when the older kids are in Hogsmeade. If you can find some players."

Lily smirked. "Even if it's just you and me, we're playing football this weekend Severus Snape. Count on it."

* * *

 **Third Year**

 _Why was this so hard?_ Severus lay back on his bed and tossed the soccer ball up and down. The now-worn ball had been used every Hogsmeade weekend last year, and Lily and Severus had kicked it around this past summer, having a great time without the Hogwarts population making note of their house rivalry. The more time they spent with each other, the less they had to spend on Severus's father and Lily's sister.

"I just don't know, Sev. She's colder every time I see her. I miss my sister." Tears had run down Lily's face as the two sat by the old tree on the path between their houses. "She's just so mean now, and I haven't done a thing to her!"

Severus had gritted his teeth. "I know the feeling. Being a wizard is amazing, and I wouldn't trade this gift for the world, but I do wish my father didn't hold it against me every time he sees me. My poor mum catches it when I'm not here, though."

Lily had reached over and grabbed his hand, and a jolt of electricity had run through the young teen as he clenched his fingers around hers. The two had stayed like that for an hour, only running home when Mrs. Evans had come calling for her youngest.

Now, after a summer of easy play and laughter, Severus was feeling strange around his best friend. Of course, his housemates didn't make matters any easier, even though they were actually trying to help.

"First Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, Snape. Are you asking Evans?" Wilkes asked. Severus looked at the boy, wondering if he had any ill motives for asking. Many of the Slytherins were looking to join Voldemort, a dark lord on the rise. The infamous "Dark Lord" hated Muggleborns, so anyone in Severus's house asking about Lily was suspect. However, Wilkes looked innocent, for now.

"I…I haven't thought about it." Severus stammered.

But now that he had, asking Lily to Hogsmeade was all he could think about. Finally, he took a deep breath and went to look for Lily.

He found her in the library with her friend Alice. _Great. An audience._ Severus straightened his spine, though, and made his way to them.

"Severus!" Lily beamed at the Slytherin. "What brings you out of the dungeon this evening?"

Alice laughed. Severus liked Alice; she never treated him like some of the other Gryffindors did.

"Oh, I was actually looking for you, Lily. Do you…ah…do you have plans for Saturday? I thought we might could go to Hogsmeade together."

Lily's face lit up! "Of course! I'm glad you mentioned it! I was just discussing the plan with Alice here."

"Plan?" Severus was confused.

"I thought we could all go together! You, Alice, Frank, and I could walk around, visit all of the shops… They've been to Hogsmeade before with their families, so they could give us the official tour."

As she was talking, Severus just nodded. Suddenly, his day in Hogsmeade with Lily didn't sound so fun after all.

* * *

 **Fourth Year**

"So, Lily, anything happened between you and Snivellus yet?" Sirius Black had yelled the question across the common room while he and the Marauders were supposed to be studying for their Potions exam. Lily could do nothing but stare at the boy. Apparently, that wasn't enough because Sirius just stared back, as if waiting for an answer. Then: "Evans, we all know he wants it. Now, be a good girl and give poor Snape a bit before he goes off to join Voldemort."

That was it. Lily didn't even remember walking across the room, but the resounding slap that had landed across Sirius's face echoed throughout the room, and James Potter, who had been trying, unsuccessfully, to stop Sirius, jumped up to stop Lily from hitting his friend any more.

"Lily, that's enough." Then he looked back at Sirius. "You went too far, mate. Lily didn't deserve that."

Sirius scowled. "If she wants to hang out with that snake, she's no better than the rest of them. I should know; my whole family's a den of the creatures."

Remus Lupin spoke up. "Sirius, you know Lily's not like that. And Snape isn't so bad; he's top of our class in Potions and Defense. Being a Slytherin doesn't make him evil."

"Don't even try, Remus." Lily couldn't be in the same room with that idiot Black anymore. "Just stay away from me, Black." She stalked up to her room with Alice behind her. She had defended both her and Severus's reputation, but truth be told, Severus wasn't acting right. He had been hanging around with Mulciber, Nott, and a few older Slytherins who were suspected Death Eaters, or followers of Voldemort. They had been trying to recruit him, but Severus had told her that joining forces with the dark wizard was the last thing on his mind. He had plans to become a Potions Master, and Slughorn had supported him every step of the way. That is, as long as he kept his nose clean.

"Lily, are you okay? Frank could talk to Sirius if you'd like." Alice was worried about her friend.

"I'm fine. I would just love to talk to Severus right now, figure out what he's been up to."

"You don't think he's gone dark, do you? If anyone would have a reason to hate Muggles, it'd be Severus." Alice chewed her bottom lip.

Lily shook her head. "No, if Severus had gone dark, I'd be the first to know." But the redhead wasn't as sure as she sounded.

* * *

 **Fifth Year**

 _Idiot! Now you've lost her forever!_ Severus sat on his bed, ashamed and angry. _If James Potter had just left me alone!_ Years of bullying at the hands of Potter and Black had finally broken Severus, and this latest prank had just been the nail in the coffin.

Calling Lily, the love of his life, a _Mudblood_ …That was a sin worse than murder in his book, and he had thrown the slur out of anger at those gits Potter and Black. She wouldn't even look him in the eye, and she had gone to Potter for comfort. Potter, of all people!

In despair, Severus grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and poured his heart out to Lily.

 _Lily,_

 _Words can never describe the anguish I have caused myself and you over that terrible name I uttered today. I hope you know just how much you mean to me, and my embarrassment over the actions of those buffoons brought out the worst side of me. If you would just let me make this mistake up to you, I'd do almost anything._

 _Please, Lily. You're the most important person in my life._

 _Love,_

 _Severus_

Severus knew it was a long shot, but he had to take it.

* * *

Lily received Severus's note as she was getting ready for bed. She sat down to read it, then crumpled it up, throwing it on the floor.

"No need to trash the place, Lily." Alice walked out in her nightgown and glanced down to the piece of parchment. "Severus?" she asked.

At Lily's nod, Alice picked up the parchment and sat beside Lily. "I have no idea how you feel, and I'm not even going to try. I do know what Severus did was terrible, and I couldn't blame you if you can't forgive him right now. However, he is your best friend, and if I may say so, he loves you. He was weak for a moment; James and Sirius have belittled and bullied him for five years. He has enough of that at home; doesn't he deserve a break?"

Lily sat for a moment. She then looked at Alice. "Al, if I allow this, I'll be the next target of his little group of junior Death Eaters. He would have never called me that before he began hanging out with them, and they've worked their dark magic on the boy who used to be my best friend. I just can't risk who I am for someone so easily swayed."

Alice looked as if she wanted to argue, then stopped. "Well, then, just keep an open mind. He really does love you in his own way. He's just never had the chance to love anyone."

* * *

Later, when she would hear that he had officially joined the band of dark wizards, Lily would wonder if she could have stopped Severus. At her mind's affirmation, she would argue that Severus's path had been settled from the moment he was born into that terrible home. Kicking an old abandoned soccer ball out of the way, Lily made her way to the lake and into the arms of James Potter.

 _This is where I belong. Severus Snape is just a memory, just as he should be._


End file.
